wwwLovePotionwiz
by unlucky-duck
Summary: CH 2 REWRITE! Two years after Hogwarts, George and Alica meet on a dating website without knowing who each other is. Will they pick up the pieces of their old relationship and get back together?
1. Beginning Anew

www.LovePotion.wiz

Genre: Romance

Pairing: George/Alicia

Rating: PG-13 (for swears and passionate snog sessions)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing and JK Rowling owns everything.

* * *

Alicia was sitting at her desk looking over some paperwork when her laptop beeped, indicating that she had received a w-mail. She logged onto Wizards and Witches OnLine and opened the message from fredslioness82. It said:

_Hey Leesh!_

_Guess what I found for you! There's this new wizarding dating website out that has been checked by the Ministry and is 100 safe! It's __www.lovepotion.wiz__. Yes, I know what you're thinking. "Ugh!" Just try it please! You haven't gone out with anyone since George. Please just one date! You're worrying everyone!_

_Love ya bundles,_

_Ang_

Alicia sighed. Angelina did have a point. She wanted George back but after their breakup she just couldn't do it.

* * *

FLASHBACK

One week before graduation-

"George you can't leave like this. Aren't I enough to make you stay?" Alicia cried as she rushed after him down the hallway. Finally he turned around, his eyes glinting with anger. "That Umbridge bitch has ruined the school and Fred and I finally have the money for the shop. Can't you see that I have to leave?" he snapped. "B-but what about me?" Alicia whispered. "Geez Leesh not everything is about you!" he shouted. She looked up at him, her lip trembling and her eyes glistening with unshed tears. His face softened and he reached for her face but she pushed his hand away. "God Leesh, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to-" "No," she interrupted shakily, "If you'd rather have your joke shop than me then it's over." Tears spilled down her cheeks as she sprinted down the hallway leaving George standing there, staring at the space where she had just been.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Now here she was. The 21 year old Head of the Welfare of Magical Creatures Department who hadn't dated since one week before her Hogwarts graduation. It wasn't her looks, she was gorgeous. She had been asked out multiple times but had turned them all down. It was the fact that she was still in love with George and doubted that she'd ever fall out of love with him.

That night, Alicia sat down on her apartment couch with her boxer puppy, Geo, curled up next to her. She pulled out her laptop and went on the site to join. A few minutes later she had finished her profile (with a fake name of course) and was waiting for a w-mail from her "dream date".

* * *

"You've got a date!" George's computer said happily. George ran from the kitchen and skidded to a stop in front of the computer. Lying on the keyboard was a pink heart shaped piece of parchment with the name and screenname of his supposed dream girl. It said Ali Tennips, spinninchsr37. 'Might as well give it a try,' he thought. His brothers would murder him if he didn't at least talk to her.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"GEORGE WEASLEY! Instead of playing tricks with MY kids, make some of your own!" Bill roared as he waddled through the doorway, his body covered in bright yellow feathers. George stifled a laugh as he asked, "Now why whould I do that? I'm perfectly content being a bachelor uncle." Bill glared at him. "That's why we," he indicated the other Weasley brothers who were also sporting the sunny feathers, "are forcing you to join a dating website. Go register on www.lovepotion.wiz and GO ON A FREAKING DATE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" "I've been on dates before," George huffed. "Yeah with Alicia," Fred retorted, "Give it up. She's probably not in love with you anymore." "Fine," George said sadly.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

George sat in front of the computer and logged onto WWOL while stroking Al, his female boxer puppy. He put Ali's screenname on his buddy list and sure enough, she was online so he Instant Owled her.

* * *

jesterboy69: hey I'm mickey pelorojo

spinninchsr37: cool. I'm ali tennis

J: sweet. my dog has the same name as u but I call her al 4 short.

S: aww. what breed is she?

J: she's a 4 month old boxer

S: no way. that is ultra freaky.

J: y?

S: I have a 4 month old male boxer named Geo

J: nice. so umm…well…

S: well what?

J: I kno this is sudden but do u want 2 go on a walk in the park w/ the dogs?

S: well…k. meet me the swings 7 tomorrow?

J: see ya. grins and winks

* * *

George leaned back and picked up Al. 'Wow,' he thought, 'my first real date since…since, well, Alicia.'

* * *

A/N: my first fic so I hope it went well! crosses fingers flames WILL be made fun of. o and I kno the online convo sux but I don't give a rats ass. unluckyduck 


	2. Confrontation

www.LovePotion.wiz

Genre: Romance

Pairing: George/Alicia

Rating: PG-13 (for swears and passionate snog sessions)

Disclaimer: If only I owned the hilarious Weasley twins…but alas, they belong to JK Rowling along with everything else.

A/N: OK since the other chapter two sucked majorly, I rewrote it and I am pretty sure that this is the end and that it's a two-shot. If I get enough reviews then I'll post an epilogue.

* * *

Alicia gulped. "Why am I doing this again?" she asked herself out loud. "Don't worry dearie," her mirror told her assuredly, "you look ravishing if I do say so myself." "Thanks," she said examining herself. She was wearing a cuffed denim pair of capris with a forest green peasant blouse that went perfectly with her layered shoulder-length auburn hair. "I better go floo Angie," she said to herself. "Remember dear," the mirror called after her, "chin up!" She glared at the mirror and headed to the fireplace.  
Alicia threw the Floo powder into the fireplace, stuck her head in, and shouted Angelina's address. She looked around the flat and heard a bed squeaking. "Angie!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Angelina emerged from her bedroom with smeared lip gloss and her shirt half unbuttoned. "I'm kinda busy Leesh," she said gesturing towards her bedroom. "Fred can wait," Alicia replied quickly," I'm flipping out over a stupid date here!" Angelina sighed. "I'll be right over."

* * *

A couple of minutes later Angelina arrived at Alicia's flat, opened the door, and screamed. She then proceeded to open and close her mouth repeatedly out of pure shock. "Y-you…y-you…" "Oh spit it out Ang," Alicia snapped. "Y-you…LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Angie shrieked. "OMG this is so awesome, I mean we can go shopping and paint out nails and watch chick flicks and do some more sho-." Alicia covered Angie's mouth with her hand. "This is a one time thing," she said slowly, "Now, I'm gonna take my hand away and you will not scream anymore. Understood?" Angelina nodded fervently. Alicia took her hand away. "Can I at least get a picture?" Angie whined. "Oh alright," Alicia sighed, "but only one." Angie took out her wizarding camera, took a picture, and put it away before Alicia could change her mind.

* * *

Alicia was done waiting. Jesterboy69 hadn't shown up yet so she picked up Geo and began the walk home. As she was walking she bumped into someone and fell down. "Oh I'm terribly sorry," a man's voice said, "Do you need any he- Alicia?" She opened her eyes to see a man with red hair standing over her and then promptly passed out.

* * *

Alicia woke up to the whistle of a teapot and sat up to look at her surroundings. Where was she? A puppy scampered up to her and proceeded to lick her face enthusiastically. It wasn't Geo but it was a boxer. Oh no. Memories came rushing back and she gasped. This was her date's flat, judging from the boxer puppy. She picked it up and sure enough the tag on the collar said Ali. Suddenly Alicia jumped up when a ginger haired man walked into the room carrying two cups of tea. "George?" she asked, "Why are you here?" George chuckled. "Alicia I live here," he explained, "and by the way, I absolutely adore your dog's name. You have excellent taste." Alicia blushed furiously. Alright so she had named Geo after George. So what? She was still in love with him so she had every right. On the other hand he had named Ali after her. "Well what's your explanation for Ali's name?" she asked, "At least I have a good reason for naming Geo after you." "Care to fill me in on what that reason was?" he questioned softly. Alicia looked away. He stepped forward and gently turned her head to look him in the eye. "Well?" he asked. Alicia gulped. "Well…umm…" "Just what I thought," he said, "no reason." George turned swiftly and walked away. "George, wait!" Alicia shouted. He stopped, his back to her. "It's because…well…oh damnit it's because I freaking never fell out of love with you." George slowly turned around and strode over to her. "Really?" he whispered, "because I didn't either." He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Alicia gasped then melted into him and emitted a soft moan which caused George to kiss her more passionately. Within minutes, the two were lying on the couch snogging passionately, hands and tongues roaming.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my new beta…spidersquirrel. Sorry it's short but it must have been a plotbunny that just came and left. And I did give u guys that passionate snog session. Hope u like the rewrite. 


End file.
